


Rumors

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (you) is somewhat paranoid about the fact that their boyfriend Bruce may just be sleeping around with other woman. You confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> B/F/N - Best Friends Name

You were pissed, your hands clenched tightly into fists as you got out of your car. You fumbled with your keys, swearing under your breath as you tried to grasp the house key, furiously unlocking the door and swinging it open. 

“Bruce?!” You shouted out in a strained voice, slamming the door shut and throwing your bag into the corner. You stormed into the main living area, mumbling curse words under you breath. You barged into the kitchen, not acknowledging Alfred as you threw the fridge door open to find something to eat. 

“Is everything alright Miss Y/N?” Alfred asked, an eyebrow raised at you in worry.

“Everything is fucking super! Where the fuck is Bruce?” You asked, slamming the fridge door shut. 

“In his office. He asked not to be disturbed.” 

“Of course he fucking did fucking asshole.” You growled out as you made your way to his office. When you got there you noticed Alfred had followed you. “What?” 

“It is locked. Here is the key.” He handed you a silver key and you nodded in thanks. “I will be back in three hours, try not to break anything.” 

“Cant promise anything.” You watched him leave and quickly unlocked the office door, forcing yourself inside and slamming the door shut. You stared at Bruce who had his head down, reading whatever the fuck he had to for his business. “Hello.” 

Bruce looked up at you and smiled which quickly turned into a frown when he noticed your anger. “Is everything alright? I told Alfred that i didnt want to be disturbed.” You rolled your eyes at him and walked over to his desk sitting on one of the chairs situated infront of it. 

“Well Alfred gave me the key and went out. So looks like you have no choice right now!” You sassed at him, throwing a leg over your other one and crossing your arms. 

“So i take it everything is not alright then?” Bruce said, staring at you with a bored look. You glared at him.

“No everything's not fucking alright. Have you seen the fucking news lately you piece of shit? It's all about you and some fucking slutty mystery woman!” You yelled out, grabbing the remote and turning on the news, showing bruce what you had to watch while at work. 

“Its just rumors Y/N” He deadpanned, seemingly unfazed by it all. 

“I don't know, Lois and Clark told me all about these little outings you've had with these woman and it doesn't sound all that fucking innocent!” Bruce got up from his chair and grabbed the remote from your hands turning the tv off and facing you.

“Lois and Clark are journalists, they are made to make things out like a big deal and lie to people about stories to make them seem worthy of being on front page. I can't believe you actually believe it all.” He walked towards the mini bar he had installed in the office, pouring himself what looked to be whiskey. 

“Its kinda hard not to fucking believe it all when your asshole of a boyfriend is known to sleep with many woman!” You walked over to him, taking the glass from him and throwing it into the nearby trashcan. “Will you take this fucking seriously for once in your life?” 

“Im not gonna take it seriously because i know its not fucking true! God dammit Y/N its just fucking rumors, i would never cheat on you!” He yelled angrily.

“Unlike that one fucking time with B/F/N” You shot back, face red with anger. 

“Oh come on, that was a year ago Y/N, plus me and them were both drunk!” He reasoned.

“That doesn't make the fact that you fucked my best friend any better Bruce!” Your hands were clenched into fists again, shaking with barely contained anger. 

“Jesus christ stop being so unreasonable!” He shouted and that was it, he crossed the line. You swung your fist at his face, barely missing and hitting the wall, creating quite a large hole. Silence filled the room as you both realised what you had done. You retracted your hand from the wall, flexing it so it didn't cramp into place. 

“I am not being unreasonable! Anyone would react this way if they are constantly being told that their boyfriend is cheating on them with mystery women.” You strained out and bruce glared. 

“Well maybe you should just start listening to me and not them.” You swung at him again but he caught your fist this time, having anticipated the attack. He grabbed both your hands this time, walking your struggling form back into the wall, pinning your hands above your head. 

“Let go of me” you growled out, trying to kick him away but he placed a leg between yours, making it harder to move them. 

“I am not cheating on you Y/N. I know you will never forgive me for what i did with B/F/N, but i will never do that to you again. Please listen to me.” His voice took on a more dominate tone this time, the deepness of it causing a shock of pleasure to run down your back. You decided to let it go, the argument having no cause in your head anymore. 

“You’re mine daddy, only mine.” Is what came out of your mouth, your voice a growl with a hint of desperation. Bruce’s grip around your wrists got tighter, his leg pressing more firmly against you. You let out a soft sound as you grinded up against his leg. Bruce grinned at you, leaning to press a soft kiss against your neck, his mouth running up to beside your ear. 

“Only yours baby girl.” He whispered out, grinding up against you roughly, a loud gasp leaving your lips. He finally planted his lips on yours, forcing his tongue inside as his hands went to unbutton your shirt. You moaned into his mouth as he ripped your shirt open, having had enough of the buttons. You threw the remnants of it off, your hand going to his vest and opening it. You left his lips to see where to put your hands, moaning as you finally noticed his shirt tight around his buff chest.

You grinned up at him as you teasingly unbuttoned his shirt, running your hands over his hairless chest when it was open. There were faded scars marking the skin from fights as Batman, you always loved the look of the scars, saying that it made him look more badass. Bruce slipped his vest and shirt off, his hand reaching down to the back of your thighs and lifting you up. You immediately wrapped you legs around his waist, leaning down to kiss him harshly, pulling at his hair slightly.

Bruce growled against your mouth, pulling you away from the wall and walking towards the couch, sitting down on it with you on his lap. You started grinding down against him, his erection rubbing against your clit. He moaned loudly at the friction, his hips thrusting up against you. He moved his hands to your bra and unclipped it, pulling it off you and throwing it to the side. His mouth attached to your nipple, sucking and biting down softly at it. 

“Fuck. Wanna ride you daddy, wanna ride your cock and make you come screaming my name.” You moaned out, hands reaching down to undo his belt and pants. You slipped your hands into his boxer briefs and pulled out his hard cock, running your hand up and down it slowly. 

“Mmm fuck babygirl, you’re so perfect.” He said, running his hands over your body. You stood up and pulled your pants and underwear down. You climbed back on to his lap, reaching over to the table next to the couch and pulling out a condom and lube. You slipped the condom onto his cock and slicked him up, chucking the lube to the side and lining his dick up with your hole.

You slowly sunk down onto him, throwing your head back and moaning softly. Bruce gripped your hips tightly, restraining himself from just fucking up into you. After a few minutes of letting yourself adjust to his size, you started rolling your hips up and down his length. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back at the feeling of your hole clenching tightly around him. 

“Fuck daddy you feel so good, your dick feels so good inside me.” You moaned out, hips moving at a teasing pace. Bruce was growling and whimpering, you could tell he was holding himself back to let you have the control. “Fuck me daddy, fuck me hard.” 

Bruce moaned out loudly, his grip getting tighter on your hips as he planted his feet in the ground for leverage. He started pounding his cock into you, the slap of skin on skin loud in the room. You choked off a scream, reaching your hand down to work your clit fast. Soon you were both sweating from the heat of each other, your head resting on his shoulder as he fucked up hard into you, slamming against your g-spot. 

“Your mine daddy, mine, mine.” You whimpered out, your hand clawing down his chest. 

“Ah fuck.” He yelled out, his hips jack rabbiting into you, he grabbed your hand that was pleasuring you and pushed away, replacing it with his own. You whimpered as he flicked his thumb against your clit, rubbing it and sending pleasure through you. 

“Come on babygirl, cum for me. Show me that i'm yours” he growled out and you bit his shoulder as you came, moaning against his skin. The feeling of you tightening around him tipped him over the edge, slamming one last time into you and cuming into this condom. 

You slumped against him, trying to control your breathing. His hand was running up and down your back, soothing you as you calmed down. You pulled away from his shoulder and kissed him softly and sweetly. 

“Mine” you whispered against his lips and he smirked.

“Yours.”


End file.
